Layla
Layla "I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me," -Taylor Swift Appearance Before Layla was turned, she was a beautiful silver IceWing with icy blue eyes. After her painful transformation, her scales became a blinding white. Her eyes became a glowing red. Her horns became black, and her claws became jet black. She has three black dots under her eyes. Personality Layla has a fiery personality. She doesn't trust many dragons. The only dragon she trusts is Nighthawk. She snaps at anyone who asks her whats wrong, or tries to help her, but regrets doing that. She is really a nice and carring dragon under her hard as rock outershell. Family and Friend Mother (Unknown) Frigid She doesn't remember much about her mother, but she remembers she scolded and 'diciplined' her and her brother for the tiniest of things. Father (Unknown) Crevasse Layla remembers that her father tried to protect her and her brother from their mother. When the broke up Crevasse took her brother while Frigid took Layla. Soon after Layla ran away. Brother (Unknown, Alive) Arctic She and Arctic got along well, talking about their problems to eachother when Frigid wasn't around. She hopes to find him soon. Friend (Alive) Nighthawk Nighthawk is Layla's only friend, and she considers her family. She hates when Nighthawk is troubled, and will try to help. Backstory Layla and Arctic had sat on her bed, playing cards. Then her mother had barged in, silver eyes burning and tail lashing. "What. Are. You. Doing?" She'd snarled. "P-Playing c-c-cards," Layla had answered, earning a slash from Frigid. She slapped Arctic as well, sending him flying into the ice wall. "Outside. Training." She'd swept out of the room, leaving a bleeding Layla and a dazed Arctic. Layla helped Arctic up and together they had walked outside. Frigid had abused her dragonets to the point where Crevasse couldn't take it anymore. They day she'd stopped his dragonets from playing had been the day they'ed broken up. Crevasse tried to take both of his dragonets, but Frigid had rounded up followers and they pressured and beat Crevasse until he only took Arctic. Frigid trained her daughter, teaching her onlyy the killing blows and only a few battle moves to knock your opponent down. Layla hated the training, but a small part of her liked the idea of killing an opponent quickly. Soon after she ran away. A few years later Layla had met an IceWing when trying to find her father and brother. He'd had dark red eyes and black scales. He'd told her that he had been cursed, and that's why he lived alone. A week or so later, when Layla was asleep, he couldn't resist the scent of her blood. So, he bit her neck, set on taking a few gulps and leaving her to turn. His plan only half worked. He got a gulp of her blood before she woke up. When she did she grabbed her spear and stabbed him. He ran off, leaving her alone and transforming into a Vampire. Her love left her hollow. Untrusting of anyone and everyone. She longs for someone to love, but is fearful that that dragon will betray her as well.